


Sáro-Morë - Le sauveur d'éden -

by TerraNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu. Le seul indice qu'il a laissé à l'attention de ses amis : La brochure d'accueil du lycée Saint-Brutus. Une enquête qui vous mènera aux antipodes de la magie, vers un art longtemps oublié par les sorciers. Mais qui osera réveiller le dragon qui dort ?





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que Sáro-Morë ne sera pas trop complexe à suivre par sa structure. Cette fanfiction mélange les mondes Rowlien et Tolkien. Elle fera usage de références (souvent factices), donc ne vous étonnez pas de découvrir de nouveaux mots à travers cette lecture.

Par ailleurs j'aurais plaisir à lire vos commentaires si jamais l'histoire vous intrigue.

Sur ce, enjoy !

LDDW

* * *

**Introduction**

_Il a vaincu la vie en déchirant son âme_

_Elle vaincra la mort en s'abandonnant à la haine_

_Il a gagné pour ces gens qui l'affament_

_Elle sera trahit par des amis qui la craignent_

_Il est le gardien qui porte sa flamme_

_Elle est la lumière que son cœur réclame_

_Il naîtra en premier, elle sera la cadette_

_En mourant pour lui, elle paiera sa dette_

_L'un sombre dans la lumière, L'autre vole vers les ténèbres_

_D'un voix commune, c'est l'amour de la vie qu'ils célèbrent_

_En deux temps, pour elle son cœur a_ _battu_

_En deux silences, pour lui son esprit sera ému_

_Et dans un seul et unique couplet_

_Leur union fera d'eux un être complet._

Extrait des chants de  _ **Beedle le Barde, IIIe siècle après J.-C, éditions Salagadou.**_

* * *

_31 Octobre 1997_

* * *

La chambre était si impersonnelle que s'en était pathétique.

Le lit semblait avoir subi les assauts répétés de la croupe d'un mammouth, des ressorts se dessinant en dessous d'une housse de couette ridiculement fleuris.

Tout les meubles de la pièce étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Sur les étagères, grand nombre de jouets cassés s'accumulaient en piles instables.

L'allogène au murs semblait être devenu le cimetière d'une colonie de blattes, amatrices d'humidité.

On ne pouvait voir à la fenêtre qu'un halo lumineux opaque.

De là où se trouvait la jeune fille, la pièce ressemblait plus à un débarrât qu'à une chambre d'adolescent.

Hermine osa un pas vers le lit. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ses pieds marquaient le sol de traces, comme si elle avait marché dans la farine.

Personne n'avait du entrer en ce lieu depuis des mois...

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table de nuit, espérant découvrir un indice. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'unique tiroir sans poignée et tenue par une simple vice, la sorcière fut déçu de n'y trouver à l'intérieur qu'un simple tract.

Lorsqu'une ombre à la porte priva la pièce du peu de lumière dont elle bénéficiait, Hermione sursauta.

Ce n'était toutefois que Ron et Luna, venuent la rejoindre et qui observaient les lieux avec la même incrédulité qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

-C'est...Commença le rouquin, la voix rapeuse.

\- C'était là où il dormait l'été... Acquiesça Hermione en sortant le tract du tiroir. Même si Harry a du prendre une majeur partie de ses effets personnels en partant d'ici, je doute que cet endroit ai jamais été une chambre pour lui.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Lui demanda Ron, n'osant faire un pas dans ce repère lugubre.

\- Juste le carton de présentation pour une école destiné au jeune délinquant, répondit Hermione en lui tendant le tract.

-Saint-Brutus...Lu aussitôt Ron en saisissant le document. Tu crois que c'est à ce lycée que Harry serait allé si il avait été un pétard ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerais pas de ces gens...Commenta Hermione la mine dégoutté. Tu as vu cette maison ? Pas une seule photo de Harry ! Juste une usine de recyclage en guise de chambre avec un lit qui devait appartenir à ce diplodocus qui leur sert de fils !

Bien qu'il ne sut ce qu'était une usine de recyclage, Ron fit la grimace.

-C'est comme si il n'avait été qu'un elfe de maison ! Invisible et à leur service! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de contacter les Aurors...

-Car nous sommes en train d'enquêter sur la disparition de notre ami le soir Halloween ? Présuma Luna avec un sourire désabusé.

Les trois amis avaient en effet profité d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il s'étaient levés tôt aux premières lueurs du jour puis, arrivés dans la ville sorcière, avaient payé un passeur avec leurs maigres ressources pour retourner dans le monde moldu.

Dumbledore leur avait avoué qu'après des semaines de recherches, aucune trace de Harry n'avait pu être découverte. Hermione n'avait cependant jamais perdu espoir.

Leur première destination avait été la maison des Dursley. La jeune femme ne pouvais cautionner que son meilleur ami se soit enfui sans même les prévenir, ou alors, il avait laissé une piste que seul elle pourrait découvrir.

Hermione commençait pourtant à sérieusement douter que le garçon ai pu laisser quoi que se soit qui pourrait les mener jusqu'à lui.

Madame Dursley les avaient tout d'abord accueillit avec un généreux sourire.

En soit, rien qui ne laissait supposer une quelconque inquiétude pour son neveu disparu...

Cette grande Dame à la mâchoire chevaline les avaient invité à entrer dans son salon, croyant surement qu'ils étaient venue lui vendre quelque chose.

Son masque changea pourtant du tout au tout lorsque Ron l'informa des motifs de leur visite.

-J'ai déjà répondu à votre soit disante police, répondit-elle avec une aigreur non dissimulée. Le garçon ne s'est jamais présenté à la gare au début du mois de Juillet. Pas que nous ayons été surpris. Ce gosse à toujours été ingrats. Nous lui avons offert un toit pendant des années, et c'est ainsi qu'il nous remercie ! En nous collant sur le dos des gens de votre espèce !

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais que voulez-vous dire par « espèce » ? Intervint Ron, son teint commençant fortement à prendre la même couleurs que sa tignasse flamboyante.

\- D'abord ce meurtrier qui refait surface, puis une police venant d'un monde d'hurluberlus et maintenant des gosses chtarbés ! Continua la femme sans prendre en considération la question du rouquin. Il est grand temps que tout cela cesse ! Nous n'avons jamais eut notre mot à dire sur l'enfant ! On nous l'a mis sur le pas de la porte, comme un chiot avorton dont ont veux se débarrasser ! Mais nous l'avons tout de même accueillit chez nous ! Malgré ses origines...Disons...Contestables...Quand ce cauchemars cessera-t-il enfin ? Quand pourrons nous avoir l'occasion de nous dire « normaux »?

Ron était sur le point de se lever pour mettre une gifle à cette affreuse femme mais Hermione le retint.

Il comprenait à présent mieux ce que la jeune fille ressentait lorsqu'on la traitait de sang de bourbe. Mais ici, c'était le contraire. La femme venait sans aucune forme de procès les traiter de monstres juste parce qu'ils étaient sorciers.

Comment Harry avait pu vivre dix ans avec de telles personnes sans en être profondément affecté?

Était-il d'ailleurs possible que la faible opinion que le brun avait de lui même soit à cause de ces gens ?

Quelles tortures psychologiques avaient-ils pu lui infligé ?

Ron serra d'autant plus les poings pour se retenir de rétrécir la mâchoire de cette ignoble femme.

-Pouvons-nous voir sa chambre ? Avait alors demander Luna pour faire taire les déblatérations de cette mégère. Nous promettons que vous ne serez plus jamais embêté par le monde magique une fois que nous y aurons jeté un coup d'œil.

Madame Dursley avait d'abord paru réfractaire à la proposition. Mais après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule, elle avait due se dire que plus vite ils auraient vu la chambre, plus rapidement elle pourrait se débarrasser d'eux.

Hermione se disait à présent que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

Quoi que, en y repensant, cette rencontre pouvait à elle seule confirmer la théorie de fugue qu'avait avancé la police du monde magique.

Cela avait tout d'abord rendu furieuse Hermione que les Aurors se contentent de cette explication. Mais à présent qu'elle commençait à entre-apercevoir les conditions de vie d'un petit Harry livré à des gens intolérant et hargneux...

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ai voulu s'enfuir loin de toute cette merde...Cracha Ron en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Mal lui en pris car un nuage de poussière s'éleva soudain dans les airs pour les couvrir tout deux de la saleté ambiante.

Après avoir suffoqués pendant plusieurs minutes, Luna eut enfin la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Merlin ! Râla Ron en toussotant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller métamorphoser cette femme en napperons de table ! Non mais tu l'as entendu parler ? Comparer Harry à un chien et …

Hermione et Luna laissèrent quelques instants à Ron pour hurler sa fureur.

La brune tenta pendant ce temps de faire le point sur la situation.

Si Harry s'était réellement enfuit, pourquoi ne pas être aller directement chez les Weasley ?

A bien y penser, la raison était tristement logique. Bien que Madame Weasley considérait Harry comme un fils, elle respectait bien trop la parole de Dumbledore pour lui tenir tête.

Selon le directeur, grâce au sang de sa tante, Harry était protégé par contrat magique jusqu'à sa majorité.

Même si Harry s'était rarement plaint des Dursleys, Dumbledore avait toujours su que l'enfance du garçon avait été difficile.

Il avait toutefois privilégié sa sécurité magique plutôt que moral, anticipant certainement le retour de Voldemort.

En avouant cependant cela à Harry l'année dernière, le vieil homme du certainement perdre la confiance du jeune homme.

Cela ajouté à la mort de Sirius...Harry avait peut-être eu raison de s'enfuir sans prévenir personne...

Hermione se sentit soudain défaite et malheureuse. Pendant des semaines, elle avait espéré trouver un quelconque indice qui pourrait la mener à son meilleur ami. Mais rien. Harry les avaient abandonné, et elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre les raisons qui avait du pousser le garçon à prendre cette décision.

Son mentor l'avait trahit, son parrain était mort, le ministère avait douté de sa parole et l'avait injustement traité de menteur. Toute l'école lui avait mis sur le dos la mort de Cédric. Un meurtriers et ses acolytes étaient à ses trousses et...Jamais il n'avait eu une épaule sur laquelle pleurer pour se soulager de sa peine...

Toutefois, partir de chez les Dursley alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité magique avait été atrocement irraisonnable !

Un psychopathe cherchait à l'assassiner et il était parti sur les routes seul, sans surement un sous en poche pour survivre dans le monde Moldu.

La jeune fille soupira, épuisé par ses propres pensées. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le tract de promotion pour l'école Saint-Brutus.

_**St Brutus, (Centre éducatif pour cas désespérés)** _

_Le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus est une institution pour garçons "instables psychologiquement" ou violents. Les châtiments corporels sont en usage dans notre école. Grâce à notre approche, nous permettrons à vos enfants d'être remis sur le droit chemin._

_Réglement intérieur :_

_Article 1 - Systématiquement, les étudiants perturbateurs seront mis au confinement si ils se montrent irrespectueux devant l'autorité de leurs éducateurs._

_Article 2 - Les punitions de pain sec sont appliquées plusieurs jours consécutifs en cas de non respect du règlement et si rébellion, le pupille reçoit les vivres tous les deux jours depuis sa cellule d'isolement._

_Article 3 - La mise en cellule est prononcée pour un temps 15 jours pour des faits graves (refus d'obéissance, refus de travail, rébellion, insultes au personnel, évasion)._

_Article 4 - Les pupilles punis de peloton de discipline forment, d'après le règlement , une escouade distincte occupés à des corvées d'établissement._

Hermione arreta sa lecture lorsqu'elle apperçu Ron la dévisager d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Herm ? S'enquit le garçon. Tu es devenue blanche comme un linge tout à coup !

Mais les mots manquaient à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse expliquer la raison de son trouble. Elle se contenta simplement de lui tendre le tracte.

Se fut au tour de Ron de serrer les mâchoires.

\- Et dire que c'est là bas qu'il aurait été envoyé si il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard...Et puis, sérieusement ? Une école pour enfants agressifs ? Harry est la personne la plus douce et calme que je connaisse...Je...ça me dépasse !

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il a laisser cette feuille dans le tiroir de sa commode...Soupira Luna d'air air songeur.

Hermione, restée muette jusqu'alors, étouffa un cris de surprise tout en arrachant le tract des mains de Ron.

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Luna avait raison ! Qu'est ce qui aurait poussé Harry à laisser un tel document dans sa chambre ?

-Je crois que Harry l'a laissé à notre attention ! S'écria la jeune sorcière. Il savait que les aurors iraient fouiller dans ses affaires après sa disparition. Mais il a aussi supposé que seul ses amis pourraient voir dans ce document un premier indice. Si nous voulons découvrir où est parti Harry, je crois qu'il faut nous rendre dans ce lycée...Saint Brutus...

* * *

-C'est encore plus dégeu que les toilettes de mimi ! Se plaignis Ron en tentant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage trempé. Pourquoi Harry voudrait qu'on le retrouve précisément ici ?

-Si seulement je le savais ! soupira Hermione en regardant une énième fois le point tracé au stylo bic sur la carte miniature de la brochure.

Harry avait lui même indiqué ce lieu sur le plan. Au grand damne du trio, il s'agissait malheureusement des toilettes de Saint-Brutus.

-Il a peut-être laissé un autre indice ici ? Proposa le rouquin en jetant un regard circulaire sur la rangée de cabinets.

\- C'est comme si tout les secrets des sorciers ne pouvaient perdurer que là où aucun moldu ne voudrait mettre son nez...Chantonna Luna en s'amusant avec la lumière électrique d'une des cabines de douche.

\- Mais bien-sur ! S'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Hermione en fonçant vers les lavabos.

Les deux compagnons furent alors heureux de découvrir sur le miroir une étrange formule.

Luna commença à lire à voix haute les étranges rîmes inscrit au stabilo vert :

_« Vos seres en la Liberta per vos en per vos Infant »_

-Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ? S'impatienta Ron.

\- « Gagnez votre liberté, pour vous et vos descendants », traduisit sans hésitation Hermione.

Un mécanisme s'actionna alors et le robinet sembla se fendre en deux pour ouvrir un passage.

-Pourquoi cette scène a-t-elle un air de déjà vue ? Critiqua Ron en faisant la moue.

Luna semblait cependant complètement euphorique par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- ça ressemble en effet au TARDIS dans Docteur Who ! S'extasia la jeune sorcière.

\- Au quoi ? Demanda Ron d'un air perplexe

-Luna ? Interrogea Hermione d'un air surpris. J'ignorais que tu possédais une culture cinématographique moldu !

\- Il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez sur moi très chère...Plaisanta la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous parlez charabia ? S'énerva Ron sur le point de s'arracher la moitié de sa masse capillaire, n'en pouvant plus d'être en compagnie de deux surdouése.

-Ce que nous avons devant nous est un retourneur de temps grandeur nature Ron. L'informa Hermione. C'est le modèle standardisé des année 50 construit juste après la seconde guerre mondial. Je pensais cependant qu'ils avaient tous été détruit pas le ministère...

-Pas celui-ci apparemment, nota Luna en s'avançant vers la machine. Regardez ça ! Il a même été réglé à une date précise !

-Où mène-t-il à votre avis ? Demanda Ron, impressionné par un tel bijoux de technologie sorcière.

-La question n'est pas Où mais Quand ! S'écria Hermione en se dirigeant vers les chiffres inscris sur de minuscules roulettes.

\- 06 juillet 1256. Épela Luna en sortant ses lunettes magiques. Autrement dit : 700 ans dans le passé !

-Je pensais que les retourneurs de temps ne pouvaient remonter que quelques heures dans le passé...

\- Les retourneurs de temps de poche ne sont en effet pas assez puissants pour supporter les écarts temporels trop important, se rappela Hermione. En revanche, celui ci est assez grand pour remonter au moins mille ans dans le passé...

-Pourquoi Harry aurait-il besoin de remonter si loin ? Que cherchait-il ?

-Où plutôt Qui ! Réfléchit Ron, qui vivait il y a plus de mille ans en Angleterre ? Qui pourrait bien aider Harry à vaincre Lord Voldemort ?

Ron faillit s'étouffer en saisissant enfin où voulait en venir son ami.

-Les...Les quatre fondateurs ! S'écria le rouquin les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement. Mais...Comment Harry a pu découvrir une telle machine ?

\- ça, murmura Hermione, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir...

L'étrange trio regarda avec appréhension l'engin qui leur permettrait de rejoindre Harry Potter.

* * *

L' Atterrissage fut rude mais personne n'eut à souffrir du voyage quasi instantané.

Les trois adolescent se retrouvèrent dans un Londres médiéval. C'est à dire, pour faire simple, en pleine foret.

-Et maintenant ? S'enquit Ron en observant les alentours. Dans quelle direction all...

Le rouquin fut cependant coupé par une flèche qui lui frôla dangereusement le nez dans sa course.

Lorsqu'il relava la tête vers son agresseur, il fut estomaqué de voir qu'un centaure le menacait d'une seconde flèche à quelques mètres de lui.

-Merlin...Pleura Ron en tombant sur ses fesses.

C'est le juron du sorcier qui sauva ce jour là nos trois compagnons.

-Merlin ? Répéta la créature en abaissant son arme. Ni allè quà dipra ?

\- Nous présentons nos hommages aux clans des fils de Chiron ! S'écria Luna en venant au secours de son ami. Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de pénétrer sur votre territoire. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un sorcier répondant au nom de Harry.

La créature n'eut l'aire de comprendre que le dernier mot prononcé par la jeune femme.

-Allie ? Répéta le cantaure avec un drôle d'accent. No anoré to Allie Pootel ?

-Oui c'est ça ! S'extasia Hermione en bondissant de joie. Allie Pottel ! Pouvez-vous nous condruire à Allie Pottel ?

Le voyage fut long et exténuant pour les trois sorciers. Leur guide leur fit prendre des chemins escarpés qui leur demanda beaucoup de force et d'endurance. Il y avait en effet peu de chemin ou de route en ce temps.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant un campement.

-Salut à toi Chiron ! Salua une voix non loin du feu.

Hermione, Ron et Luna se retrouvèrent ainsi en présence d'un homme de forte carrure.

Étrange mélange entre le hippie et l'artiste chanteur punk-rock, il portait des vêtement amples et son visage était truffé de piercings du nez jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce qui aida Ron à reconnaître l'homme en face de lui fut cependant ce crâne chauve et cette barbichette si caractéristique.

-Vous êtes perdus mes trésors ? Leurs demanda l'homme d'un voix étonnamment perchée.

-Ssss...Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda Ron d'une voix encore plus aiguë que leur interlocuteur.

\- Par Merlin ! S'écria l'homme en brandissant une clarinette dans leur direction. Ryry m'avait dit que vous viendriez nous rendre une petite visite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt !

-Ry...Ryry ? Répéta Hermione qui était proche d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

\- Vous êtes bien les amis de Harry ? Demanda Salazar en plaçant avec volupté ses mains sur ses hanches en signe d'impatience.

-Ou...Oui...Acquiesça Luna complètement abasourdie devant l'homme si peu fidèle à la description que l'histoire de la magie avait faites de lui.

\- Et bien bienvenu à vous mes petits chéris ! S'exclama le fondateur. Je suis certain que Ryry sera enchanté d'avoir un peu de visite. Il travaille tellement dur ces derniers temps...

* * *

Voilà pour l'intro mes petits poussins.

Pour ceux qui voudraient avoir une image précise de Salazar, vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube le chanteur Luc Arbogast - Vox Clamantis - dont je me suis inspiré pour écrire cette fiction.

A très vite pour le premier chapitre de  **Sáro-Morë,** " _ **« C'est pas moi Peter Pan ».**_

LDDW


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre I** _

_**« C'est pas moi Peter Pan »** _

* * *

_22 Décembre 1997_

* * *

\- Et vous dites que vous avez pu vous enfuir grâce à un ancien réseau de galeries sous votre manoir? Demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus luisant à la lueur des bougies.

-Oui Monsieur, confirma Draco d'un mouvement de tête solennel. Il n'était plus question que je reste à son service. Ma mère était la seule raison qui m'enchaînée à son autorité et en l'assassinant, c'est ma servitude qu'il a perdu...

Draco prononça ces derniers mots la gorge serrée. Il faisait tout son possible pour que les larmes ne le rendent pas encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était en cet instant.

-Lord Voldemord n'a jamais était très doué pour comprendre les motivations de ses disciples...Murmura le vieil homme en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Mais quand est-il de votre père ?

\- Il peut bien brûler en enfer ! Cracha Draco. Si il n'avait pas pactisé avec le seigneur des ténèbres, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mère serait encore vivante et le manoir n'aurait pas à subir la présence de cet être démoniaque !

-Je suis pourtant certain qu'il n'a jamais désiré la mort de votre mère...

-ça n'a plus d'importance...Soupira le blond. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est d'être libéré de cette marque. C'était le souhait de ma mère avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle...

-Nous sommes en temps de guerre jeune Malfoy. Tout ce que je peux vous offrir, c'est la protection de l'Ordre du phénix et de ses membres...

C'est ainsi que Draco s'était retrouvé à attendre dans une rue moldue de Londre, ses seuls biens se résumant à ce qu'il portait sur le dos ainsi que sa baguette en crin de licorne.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber et il n'eut même pas la force de chercher un abris.

Ces derniers mois avaient été un réel cauchemar. Lucius Malfoy avait proposé à Voldemord et ses partisans d'utiliser leur manoir comme base. L'homme pensait ainsi s'attirer la gratitude de son maître mais avait très vite déchanté.

Il régnait dans le manoir une insupportable atmosphère, comme si chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient observés.

De nombreux sorciers avaient été capturé et le seigneur des ténèbres utilisait la salle à manger pour des séances de tortures interminables.

La table en chêne s'était teinte d'une affreuse couleur écarlate à force d'être utilisé pour accueillir les repas de Nagini.

Draco ne cessait d'entendre les suppliques de ces pauvres gens subissant le sort d'endoloris.

Le jeune Serpentard avait toujours pensé que le jour où le Lord reviendrait, sa famille retrouverait enfin sa splendeur passé.

Tout cela n'avait cependant été que le fruit de la naïveté d'un enfant...

Tout ce temps passé à plaire à un homme semblant au dessus des lois, beau, riche et puissant.

Mais à quel prix ? Draco ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur d'une telle cruauté et pour le punir, Voldemord avait mis fin à la vie de la seule personne en ce monde qui l'avait vraiment aimé...

L'ordre du phénix avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner.

Ils avaient désigné ce gros balourd de demi-géant pour chaperon et ce dernier était venu le chercher dans un véhicule plus que douteux.

Jamais il n'avait entendu une machine faire autant de bruit et encore moins cracher une fumée noirâtre et irrespirable.

C'était pire qu'un Dragon par Merlin !

Une fois qu'il eut atterri, le géant retira son casque pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Dumbledore m'a prévenu que tu t'étais enfuis de chez toi. Annonça finalement le mastodonte d'une voix bourrus. L'ordre m'a envoyé te chercher.

De toute évidence, cela déplaisait aussi au garde chasse de servir de taxi à un Malfoy.

Sans un mot de remerciement, Draco s'assit dans le baquet à côté de la moto. Il se sentait à la fois rabaissé à une simple marchandise et ridicule, réduit à plier les jambes à l'extrême pour parvenir à s'asseoir.

Il faut dire qu'il avait énormément grandit durant l'été et il se sentait étriqué même dans ses propre vêtements.

Après plus d'une heure de voyage, la moto atterrit finalement dans un quartier dans prétention.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et Draco commençait à se sentir épuisé par tout ses périples.

L'air était froid et il s'en voulu de n'avoir pas prit un de ses grand manteau avant de quitter le manoir.

Sans que cela ne l'étonne vraiment, il observa Hagrid prononcer une formule en agitant son parapluie et quelques seconde plus tard, une maisonnée avait surgit entre deux immeubles.

-C'est Square Grimmauld, l'informa le géant en prenant les devant. Je te préviens mon garçon, si tu tentes quoi que se soit pour atteindre Harry, je demanderais à Crocdur de faire de toi un joyeux civet de furet !

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre « Chosen one ! » siffla Draco. Si je suis ici, c'est bien parce que je n'ai plus aucun endroit où me réfugier !

Bien que le Serpentard s'était mentalement préparé à rencontrer l'Ordre, tout ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du couloir.

Les jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient dans les escaliers, les mains occupées à démêler une étrange paire...D'oreilles ?

Plus loin, il aperçu cet insupportable préfet de Gryffondor crier comme toujours sur ses frères.

-Il n'est pas question d'être utilisé comme cobaye pour vos farces foireuses ! Hurlait Percy, son nez ayant prit une étrange couleur violacée.

Le cadet de cette famille de fou déboula alors en pestiférant contre Granger, cette dernière le suivant à la trace en brandissant un livre comme si il s'agissait d'une coupe de quidditch.

Biensur ! S'écria mentalement Draco. Là où sévit une forme de résistance contre les forces du mal, on pouvait être certain qu'un rouquin se trouvait dans les parages ! Qu'il avait été idiot de croire que Dumbledore l'avait transféré dans un endroit sur ! Cette maison miteuse était un repère à Weasmoches !

La seule figure qui parut rassurante dans ce nouvel environnement grouillant de tête rousse fut celle du Professeur Snape

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réduire son humeur dévastée à un simple sentiment de profonde dépression.

L'homme en noir s'avança vers lui et lui lança un regard proche de celui d'un hippogriffe atteint dans sa dignité.

-Allons discuter à l'écart de tout ce vacarme. Lui intima son professeur en faisant signe de le suivre.

* * *

-Potter ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Draco d'un ton acide.

Le Serpentard s'était retrouvé à la même tablée que l'ensemble de la famille Weasley. De quoi vomir un repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour l'ingérer...

\- Harry ne tient pas en place depuis qui est arrivé ici, l'informa Granger de son air supérieur. Il y a tant à faire pour organiser les réunions de l'ordre...

\- C'est évident..Ironisa Draco sans se départir de son sourire désabusé. Le survivant en haut et ses martyrs dans les bas fonds.

\- Qui traites-tu de martyrs ? S'énerva Ron en pointant sa fourchette dangereusement vers le blond.

-Je faisais juste remarquer que le balafré semblait avoir de nombreux privilèges dans cette maison. Comme par exemple celui de dîner loin de toute cette masse bruyante !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Malfoy ? A une grande table en bois de chêne avec une dizaine de couverts à côté d'assiettes en porcelaine ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu retournes déjeuner en tête à tête avec ton Maître pour l'informer du service de table déplorable chez ceux qui lui résiste !

\- Compte sur moi Weasley, je me ferais une joie d'évoquer entre deux hors d'oeuvre et une petite scéance de torture votre situation misérable !

\- Les garçons ! S'énerva Hermione en s'interposant entre eux. Nous sommes du même côtés à présent et vous feriez preuve d'une grande intelligence en laissant vos divergences de côté !

Draco voulu répliquer mais le regard foudroyant de la brune l'en dissuada.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser aux milles insultes qu'il destinait à Weasley, il tourna vivement son attention vers les jumeaux qui racontaient des blagues.

-C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui arrive dans un cimetière pour retrouver ses partisans. Un Mangemort grimace à son passage et lui demande : Mon maître, qu'elle est donc cette horrible odeur ?

\- Voldemort lui répond alors les larmes aux yeux : I don't nose !

Un fou rire général traversa la tablée et Draco ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre une moue amusé.

Il mordit machinalement dans une miche de pain et fut surpris par le goût délicieux qu'elle avait.

Une ombre passa alors dans la salle à manger et attira l'attention du Serpentard.

Le temps sembla arrêter sa course pour laisser entrevoir ce que l'espace avait à offrir. Une lueurs émeraude dans cette ambiance tamisé se révéla à lui.

Draco se remémora un instant la façon dont le seigneur de ténèbres était accueillit par ses fidèles. Dans un silence religieux empreint de peur et de respect.

L'ombre qui flottait devant le blond n'avait pourtant rien de semblable car aucune personne dans la pièce ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

Le garçon s'avança vers la table pour déposer un récipient. Il lança ensuite un sourire amusé en apercevant Tonks transformer son nez en groin. Puis il lança un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de la tablée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en remarquant que Draco l'observait.

Cette chevelure d'ébène encadrant un visage fin à la peau halé sembla aux yeux de Draco comme une apparition irréelle.

Au milieu de tout ce vacarme entretenu par des têtes rousses aux visages pales, Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui avait remarqué l'apparition.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Draco n'avait revu Harry Potter, même à Poudlard ces six derniers mois. Le garçon n'avait jamais pointé le nez à l'école depuis leur rentrée en sixième année.

On racontait qu'il avait disparu mais Draco avait toujours su que c'était un mensonge inventé par le ministère pour protéger le survivant du seigneur des ténèbres.

L'onirisme de la situation ne fut que grandit lorsque Harry gratifia Draco d'un doux sourire et d'un hochement de tête pour le saluer.

Puis comme un rêve, l'étrange garçon disparu de sa vue pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-C'est Harry qui s'occupe des repas avec la mère de Ron, l'informa Hermione qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux.

* * *

Il fallut un long moment pour que l'esprit de Draco puisse enfin s'oxygéner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester dans un lieu si exiguë et bruyant.

Lorsque tout les membres de la maisonnée partirent se coucher, le Serpentard se laissa choir dans un canapé miteux du living-room. Draco s'entendit alors de nouveau penser.

Il rejoua dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Snape.

N'y avait-il donc aucun échappatoire ?

Seul la vengeance gouvernerait-elle à présent son cœur ?

Il est vrai que son seul désir était à présent de voir Voldemort tomber, lui et tout ses fidèles.

Mais pourquoi placer tout ses espoirs en cet idiot de Potter ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'occuper lui même d'anéantir ce monstre ? Peut-être pourrait-il s'entraîner et être assez performant pour le vaincre en duel ?

Draco bondit de son fauteuil à demi mangé par les mites pour partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

A sa grande surprise, il y trouva plus d'un livre traitant de magie noir. Ils étaient cependant tellement rongés par l'humidité que les pages en étaient illisibles.

Deux étagères plus bas, il remarqua alors qu'on avait déplacé un des manuscrits.

Intrigué, Draco s'en saisi pour lire le titre « La Cantosologie parmi les Ages ».

Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel art magique il pouvait s'agir mais décida néanmoins d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il l'eut à peine ouvert qu'un morceau de papier chuta au sol.

Lorsque Draco se pencha pour le ramasser, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un article découpé dans un journal. Il partit distraitement s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil et commença à lire le papier.

_**La Cantosologie**  a souvent été considérée comme un art dit « primaire » à bien des égards._

_Selon le Dictionnaire de la magie, on peut considérer qu'un charme se définit, soit, au sens étroit, par un chant magique, soit, au sens large, par un sortilège. Il est bien malheureux que Flammel et ses confrères aient réduit l'importance de cette science magique en la classifiant comme simple « charme »._

_En effet, le mot « charme » a pour étymologie le mot latin carmen, qui signifie chant. Cependant il est rare de nos jours que nos sorciers et sorcières utilisent plus qu'une simple formule ou incantation pour pratiquer la magie._

_Il fut pourtant un âge d'or où la Cantosologie, c'est à dire, l'art de pratiquer des formules magiques chantées ou psalmodiées, par répétitions, allitérations, assonances, onomatopées, cris ou murmures, était le domaine de prédilection des plus grands mages._

_Du latin cantus, cette branche de la sorcellerie se définie comme un « chant de l'homme » ou encore, de « l'âme ». La plupart du temps crée à partir d'instruments, vers ou encore poésie, son utilisation peu s'étendre jusque dans les prédictions, prophéties, enchantements, ainsi qu'incantations._

-Tu es encore debout ? Demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Draco sursauta en apercevant son ennemi de toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ici Potter ? Railla Draco en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Je suis seulement arrivé il y a quelques jours, avoua le brun avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de celui d'un Gryffondor.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi le balafré ! Tu es venu me surveiller c'est bien ça ? Histoire de voir si je suis encore à la solde du Lord ou pas ?

-Je suis en effet venu voir si ton arrivée à Square Grimmault c'était bien passé.

\- Un véritable idylle ! Ironisa le blond. J'ai particulièrement apprécié ce repas en présence de Miss je sais tout et de poil de carotte !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la littérature Moldu ! S'écria Harry faussement enjoué.

\- Un livre reste un livre, pesta Draco. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement en train de commencer une lecture. Aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de détourné ta face de balafré de ma lumière divine et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Sans attendre l'accord du brun, Draco retourna alors à sa lecture.

Le regard toutefois insistant du survivant le força à abandonner son livre pour lui faire de nouveau face.

-Soit bref et rapide Potter. J'ai eut comme qui dirait une journée plus que merdique et j'espérais que cette lecture puisse quelques peu me calmer les nerfs !

Le survivant ne perdit pas son sang froid et se contenta d'approcher encore plus le blond pour finalement déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je...Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de parler, tu pouvais me faire confiance. Annonça simplement Harry.

Draco était tellement estomaqué d'une telle proposition que même son sens implacable de la répartie déserta un instant son esprit.

-Je...Je...Bégaya-t-il en dévisageant le brun comme si il lui était poussé une troisième tête.

Le regard émeraude de son ennemi lui fit perdre alors le peu de confiance qui lui restait.

\- Tu n'as pas atterrit ici par hasard, continua Harry d'une voix calme. Si Dumbledore à jugé bon de te mener à l'Odre, c'est certainement que tu as bel et bien changé de camp.

Draco serra les dents à cette annonce, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

-Alors quoi Potter ? S'écria le blond en jetant le livre au sol dans un mouvement de rage. A présent que tu as l'autorisation de ce vieu fou, tu veux faire ami-ami avec moi pour découvrir tout les secret de tu sais qui ? Et bien tu vas être cruellement déçu Balafré, parce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne chuchote ses secrets qu'à l'oreille de son horrible serpent ! Reste loin de moi c'est comprit ? Je suis venu ici pour être en sécurité et non pour être mêlé à cette maudite guerre qui m'a déjà tant coûté !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry en ne paraissant pas le moins du monde choqué par l'éclat de Draco.

Sans qu'il puisse retenir plus longtemps son chagrin, Draco tenta de se détourner du survivant pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours été le plus habile à accomplir : fuir.

Hélas Potter bloquait le passage entre lui et la sortie.

-Hors de mon chemin le binoclard ! Hurla Draco en tentant de bousculer son ennemi de toujours.

Mais Harry tint bon et barra le passage pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Dit moi ! Ordonna le brun, le regard déterminé.

-Fou moi la paix ! Hurla soudain Draco, perdant définitivement son sang froid.

D'un geste vif, il balança son poing à la figure de Harry qui s'écroula au sol. Mais la rage pulsait dans le cœur de Draco et ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit son adversaire par le col de sa chemise et lui hurla dessus d'une voix haineuse.

-Que veux-tu savoir Potter ! Qu'ils ont tué ma mère à cause de la bêtise de mon paternel ? Que j'ai toujours vécu dans la peur de ne pas être assez fort pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres ? Que j'ai été trop faible pour sauver la seule personne qui s'est jamais préoccupé de moi ? Et à quoi cela m'avancerait-il dit moi ? Tu es heureux à présent ? Tu as eut ce que tu voulais ? Me voir réduit à demander de l'aide à ce vieux fou ? Te vouer un culte par rapport à une stupide prophétie qui annonce ton triomphe contre cet ordure de crâne d'œuf ?

Draco se rendit alors compte que quelques chose clochait avec Potter. D'une part, sa lèvre fendue saignait abondement.

La main de Draco était tachée par le sang d'une personne qu'il avait toujours crut invincible.

D'autre part, il prit pour la première fois conscience du corps ridiculement petit et fin de son adversaire.

Draco Malfoy avait en effet toujours côtoyé le survivant à une distance raisonnable.

Cela lui permettait entre autre d'être toujours mis hors de cause lorsqu'il s'évertuait à ruiner sa réputation.

Mais à présent que Potter avait été éjecté de son pied d'estale, une autre version de son ennemi s'offrait à lui.

Draco tenait dans ses mains un t-shirt d'allure misérable et qui ne semblait pas appartenir à son propriétaire.

Mais le plus étonnant était certainement le corps qui se trouvait en dessous.

Harry était petit pour son âge et Draco le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas maigre, sa musculature laissait à penser qu'on l'avait entraîné toute sa vie à courir.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à un héros avec ses long cheveux d'ébène indisciplinés et ses grands yeux verts.

Son visage, qu'il avait d'abord cru halé, était en fait noir de crasse.

Potter avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Comment le seigneur des ténèbres ou même lui n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur ennemi semblait...Friable ?'

-Je ne suis pas heureux que tu ais perdu ta mère Draco. Répondit d'une petite voix le garçon. Je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Sirius était la seule famille qui me restait...J'étais comme toi à l'heure de sa mort...Impuissant...

Draco lâcha sa prise comme si il avait été électrocuté.

-C'est...C' est ma faute si elle est morte...Avoua finalement Draco en s'écroulant au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Le blond martela alors le sol de son poing pour tenter de canaliser sa rage.

-Si j'avais correctement rempli ma mission, jamais il ne l'aurait assassiné...Si...Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage et les sanglots l'empêchèrent d'articuler le moindre mot.

Des bras vinrent alors l'enlacer et Draco oublia momentanément que c'était Harry Potter qui s'évertuait en cet instant à le consoler.

Une petite main commença à dessiner des cercles dans son dos et le Serpentard entendit une douce voix emplir l'air d'une mélodie rassurante .

_« Dans une chambre d'enfant,_

_Aux murs décomposés,_

_flotte un grand serfs volant,_

_Souvenir du passé,_

_J'ai trouvé en cherchant,_

_Mes vieux rêves avortés,_

_Dans ce vieux tiroirs blanc,_

_Que j'ouvrais en été._

_Je sais que mes 15 ans,_

_Sont partis envolés,_

_Mais le soir en chantant,_

_Ils reviennent me narguer..._

_Je regrette juste le monde,_

_D'il y a quelques années_

_Le temps n'épargne pas,_

_Et mon cœur est marqué_

_Et au creux de ses bras,_

_Je m'étais oubliés..._

_C'est pas moi Peter Pan,_

_Je ne suis qu'un homme blésé..._

_Je sais que mes 15 ans,_

_Sont partis envolés,_

_Mais le soir en chantant,_

_Ils reviennent me narguer.._

_C'est pas moi Peter Pan,_

_et mon enfance s'est brisé... »_

Draco se laissa bercer un long moment par le voix du garçon avant qu'il reprenne enfin ses esprits.

-Qui est ce « Peter Pan » ? Demanda Draco en évitant avec soin les yeux de celui qui avait tarit ses pleurs.

-Une légende Moldu...Avoua Harry. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui refuse de grandir...

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là Potter ?

-Que pour toi comme pour moi, grandir n'a pas vraiment été une option...

-Sur ce point je te rejoins tout à fais...Accorda Draco en se relevant.

\- Pas que sur ça ! Déclara Harry en osant un petit sourire. Nous sommes aussi d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort doit certainement être apparenté à un œuf à la coque! Je suis par ailleurs heureux que ton don pour surnommer les gens s'applique aussi à ce type !

Le blond ne put qu'étouffer un rire en se rappelant qu'il avait traité le seigneur des ténèbres de "crâne d'œuf".

Lorsqu'il lança cependant un regard amusé vers Harry, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La lèvre de ce dernier saignait toujours. Accompagné de sa chevelure indomptable et de son visage fin, le garçon ressemblait à un ange déchu.

-Madame Weasley ne te donne-t-elle jamais à manger ! S'indigna le blond en tendant la main vers Harry. Même les oiseaux n'auraient pas peur d'un épouvantail comme toi !

-C'est ce qu'elle ne cesse de répéter ! Ris avec bonne humeur le survivant en acceptant l'aide proposé pour se relever.

Même si Draco n'en parla jamais, cette poignée de main changea son univers à jamais.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Serpentard avait en effet cesser de se préoccuper de sa propre personne pour se tourner vers un problème bien plus grave :

Comment les mains du survivant pouvaient paraître si minuscules dans les siennes ?

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.

La chanson chanté par Harry se nomme Peter Pan (de Pomme), vous pouvez la trouver aisément sur YouTube.

Cette fanfiction comprendra douze chapitres que j'essaierais de publier chaque mercredi.

Attendez-vous toutefois à passer du coq à l'âne un mercredi sur deux (On va un peu voyager...).

On se rejoins donc en Terre du Milieu pour le second chapitre !

A bientôt,

_LDDW_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre II** _

_**"On ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort"** _

* * *

_3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)

* * *

La fraternité de l'anneau voyageant à travers l'Eregion déserte avait finalement échouée à franchir les Montagnes de Brume par le col du Caradhras. Ainsi, malgré lui, Gandalf dû se résoudre à conduire ses compagnons à travers les mines de la Moria.

Ancienne cité naine, le lieu était désormais peuplée par des gobelins.

Chacun des membre devait se montrer très vigilent durant la traversée. Ils marchaient tous à travers les galeries d'un pas lent et incertain, prenant bien soin de ne jamais s'écarter les uns des autres. Les escaliers, arcs, et autres tunnels jalonnant la voie principale faisaient de cette zone un véritable labyrinthe. En outre , le chemin se présentait dangereux car encombré de fossés et de trous.

En tête de file, Gimli guidait la troupe dans une obscurité totale, ses yeux de nain habitués à ce genre d'environnement.

Pour Legolas, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Ces lieux n'avaient retenue pour tout autre nom que « Moria » , soit Gouffre Noir"dans le langage des elfes en raison de la répugnance qu'avaient ce peuple pour les espaces souterrains.

Le malaise de Legolas ne fit que s'accroître à mesure qu'il descendait toujours plus loin vers le centre de la terre.

Son peuple se souvenait encore du jour où les nains perdirent le contrôle de cette incroyable cité. Khazad-dûm, ainsi nommé dans la langue des Nains, constituait l'un des principaux royaumes de ce peuple de la terre. On disait par ailleurs que ces mines était riche en mithril, métal rare et précieux.

Malheureusement, les nains, trop avide d'acquérir toujours plus de richesses, creusèrent si profondément dans les entrailles de la montagne qu' en 1980 (T.Â.), ils éveillèrent un esprit du feu qui tua le Roi Durin VI et son fils.

Le lieux avait depuis lors été déserté et, quiconque s'y aventurait n'avait que peu de chance de survis.

Les parois ne présentaient aucune ouverture ou échapatoir et le sol était uni et ferme.

Legolas frissona de malaise, peu habitué à un tel confinement.

-A quoi penses-tu, ami elfe ? Lui demanda Glandalf d'un air soucieux, bien conscient que Legolas faisait d'énormes efforts pour contrôler sa peur.

Le jeune Mirkwoodien dégluti péniblement avant de répondre au magicien.

\- Principalement à la raison pour laquel aucun nain n'a osé remettre un pied dans cette forteresse depuis l'arrivé de l'esprit maléfique qui hante ces lieux. Avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Un esprit maléfique ? S'enquit Sam, ses yeux trahissant toute l'horreur qu'un hobbit pouvait exprimer suite à une telle révélation.(Mais qui, il fallait l'avouer, aurait été très semblable si on lui avait avoué qu'il ne restait plus un seul champignon dans les provisions).

\- Celui-la même qui à maudit ce lieu. Commenta Gimli d'un ton grinçant. Un esprit du feu, ou Balrog si vous préférez.

Legolas aquieça tout en citant :

\- « Je suis le seul dont le regard ait percé l'Ombre de la Porte. Au-delà de cette Ombre, elle est là, qui toujours t'attend : la Malédiction de Durin. Il faudra que le monde subisse de grands changements et que s'érige un pouvoir autre avant que le Peuple de Durin puisse de nouveau occuper la Moria. »

\- Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? Intervint Frodon en tripotant nerveusement son anneau.

\- Qu'il faudra certainement encore de nombreux siècles avant que quiconque ne parvienne à vaincre ce monstre. Répondit Aragorn en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune hobbit.

\- Vous voulez dire que même Gandalf n'est pas assez puissant pour l'affronter ?

\- Tu me surestimes toujours autant mon garçon, ris nerveusement le magicien. Je déteste l'idée de t'effrayer, toi et tes compagnons, mais je doute pouvoir affronter seul une telle créature. Tout comme Sauron, il est corrompu par l'esprit de Melkor et seuls les dragons, dit-on, peuvent rivaliser avec leur capacité de férocité et de destruction.

\- Et des deux, ajouta Gimli en frissonnant, je ne sais quel est le pire...

La compagnie se tut un instant, peu enjoué des nombreux périples qui s'avançaient à l'horizon.

Quoi qu'en y songeant bien...Se dit Legolas mentalement Legolas. Il n'y a même plus raison de voir s'avancer quoi que ce soit dans un tel trou à rats. Ma vue elfique ne sert pas à grand chose ici et c'est à peine si j'entend plus que le ventre de Gimli gronder de faim. Même le son est étouffé par ces murs de terre...

La macabre découverte de Balin et ses compagnons ne fit qu'accroître les inquiétudes de la troupe.

Après avoir remporté de premiers succès contre les Orques, les nains avaient du se voir submergé par le nombre de Gobelins...

-Tués vicieusement dans leurs sommeils...Ragea Gmili en jetant un coup de pied sur un crâne qu'on pouvait supposé appartenir à un Gobelins.

-Paix Gimli, ordonna Aragorn en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du nain. Tes frères ont au moins eu le courage de mourir dans leur vrai demeure : La cité des longues barbes !

Gimli hocha doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Savez-vous où nous sommes à présent ? Demanda Aragorn en se tournant cette foi-ci vers Gandalf.

\- Je peux supposer que nous avons atteins le septième étage. Au nord de la Vingt-et-unième salle, je me souviens qu'il y avait la Chambre de Mazarbul. Mais nous devons plutôt nous trouver dans la Salle des Archives à en juger par ces statues à têtes d'aigle que nous avons vue en arrivant...

\- Des têtes d'aigle ? S'étonna Boromir.

\- C'était le symbole de la connaissance pendant le premier Age. Répondit Gandalf. Cette pièce était interdite d'accès à l'époque où j'ai visité la cité. La rumeur courait que ce lieu regroupait toutes les connaissances que les nains avaient accumulés durant les différents âges. Que le savoir du Vala Aulë résidait dans ces archives. Mais même ces connaissances ont été perdues le jour où la cité fut envahi...Quelle tristesse...

-Existe-t-il un passage depuis ces archives pour fuir nos assaillants ?

\- Je crains hélas que ce lieu eut été construit stratégiquement afin qu'aucune personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir ailleurs que par la grande porte...

-Nous sommes condamnés...Pleurnicha Sam.

\- Votre magie ne peut-elle nous venir en aide ?

Les yeux de Gandalf semblèrent soudain briller d'une idée dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Peut-être que cela ne sera finalement pas nécessaire car je viens de me souvenir d'une chose ! L'aigle à l'entrée est accompagné d'une citation « Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander ».

-Et en quoi cette grotesque énigme est-elle censé nous aider je vous prie ? Pestiféra Boromir.

-Vous ne comprenez pas mes amis, mais c'est une ancien formule de magicien. Saruman vit dans un lieu semblable où il suffit de demander pour être servit !

\- Je ne comprend définitivement plus rien à ce charabia.

\- Laissez moi tout simplement vous montrer !

Gandalf commença alors à faire les cent de long en large dans la pièce.

-Ca y est, soupira Pipin avec tristesse, il neige sous le scalp de notre pauvre magicien...

\- Son cerveau a fini par baigner dans la confiture de coing...Ajouta Merry.

-Peregrin Touc et Meriadoc Brandibouc, s'énerva soudain le vieux sorcier. Voudriez-vous bien cesser vos pitreries afin que je puisse avoir un instant de calme et...

Gandalf ne pu jamais terminer sa réprimande, car l'instant d'après, Merry s'écria les yeux rond de surprise :

-Non d'un Tuc ! J'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait pas de porte quelques secondes plus tôt derrière votre dos !

Et en effet, une petite porte prônait bien là, finement décoré d'ornements et d'arabesques dorées. Un corbeau et un aigle se tennaient l'un à l'autre par leurs serres, entourés d'un dragon semblant endormis.

-Par les valars...Murmura Legolas en n'osant croire à l'apparition miraculeuse.

Des symboles très anciens étaient inscrit au sommet de la porte mais même Gandalf ne parvint pas à la déchiffrer.

-Comment faisons nous pour l'ouvrir à présent ? S'enquit Sam en chatouillant du doigt la gravure représentant le dragon d'or.

C'est alors qu'au grand étonnement de la fraternité, la porte s'ouvrit sans peine au contact.

Un large escalier en colimaçon s'offrait à leur vue et tous s'engouffrèrent dans l'abris lorsque les gobelins parvinrent à franchir l'obstacle magique de Gandalf.

La porte se referma alors brusquement derrière eux, dans un bruit sourd, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale.

Aucun des membres du groupe n'osait briser le silence s'étant installé dans cette mystérieuse galerie. Ils entendais les gobelins frapper frénétiquement de leur lames et gourdins la porte qui resta cette fois ci parfaitement close.

Tous craignaient pourtant qu'un de ces monstres actionnent par inadvertance son ouverture.

-Nous ferions mieux d'avancer ! Proposa Boromir. Je ne veux pas être dans les parages lorsque ces bestioles parviendront à ouvrir cette porte !

-Vous avez raison, répondit Gandalf en illuminant la pièce grâce à son bâton. Je sens en ces lieux une magie très ancienne qui nous protège de la vue de Saruman. Avançons toutefois avec prudence car nous n'en connaissons pas encore l'origine.

Ainsi, après d'interminables heures à descendre les escaliers en colimaçons, Gandalf ordonna finalement une halte pour la nuit aux abords d'une petite grotte formé par l'humidité des lieux.

Legolas, qui avait une endurance bien plus grande que les autres membres de la fraternité, se proposa de surveiller les environs toute la nuit durant.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit ? Demanda Fredon à Gandalf tout en s'assaillant avec lourdeur sur son lit de fortune.

-C'est un vieu truc de magicien, confia Gandalf que tous écoutait d'une oreille attentif. Pour nous, rien n'existe jusqu'à ce qu'on ai la présence d'esprit de le demander !

-Je ne comprend pas...Avoua Merry en grimaçant.

-C'est une leçon de vie, lui expliqua le vieil homme. Tu ne peux obtenir quoi que se soit si tu ne l'exprime pas d'une manière claire et précise.

-Comme les tartes aux fruits des bois de miss Baliford ? S'écria Pipin, excité d'avoir compris les dires du mage. Il ne suffit pas d'imaginer cette merveilleuse denrée des dieux, dégoulinante de sucre glace et de coulis de fruit. Il faut gentiment demander à la mère de Merry d'en faire une pour la félicité de nos estomacs !

-Tout comme cette porte, conclu Gandalf, heureux que les hobbits ai finalement comprit le sens de ses paroles. La devise à l'entrée des archives prétendait que seul une personne sachant se dont elle avait besoin pouvait alors le demander et l'obtenir.

-Cela semble simple tout d'un coup ! Intervint Fredon en fronçoant les sourcils.

-Les enigmes ont toujours eut le dons de n'être simple qu'une fois qu'on en a trouver la réponse. Ricana Gandalf sous sa longue barbe.

Après un débat animé sur les énigmes, Boromir distribua à tous le peu d'eau et de viande séchée. L'elfe refusa néanmoins de goûter à cette dernière.

-Drôle de créature que sotn les hommes des bois, commenta Gimli en gobant sa part. Il mange de la verdure et bois de l'eau clair ! C'est à se demander comment ils font pour vivre éternellement ...

Le nain termina alors ses paroles en crachant sans retenue la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre dans un « Pfoua ! » qui résonna parmi les rochers.

-Notre alimentation est peu-être justement le secret de notre immortalité ! Contra Legolas.

-Je dirais plutôt le secret de votre réputation de dépressifs légendaires ! Se moqua le nain en reniflant avec mépris.

Legolas était sur le point de répondre à l'affront lorsque Aragorn stoppa son geste.

Avec regret mais compréhension, l'elfe déposa son arc au sol afin de ne pas être tenté d'assommer le nain avec ce dernier.

Il savait à quel point Gimli avait souffert à la nouvelle de la mort de ses compagnons. Le nain avait certainement tenté d'occuper son esprit en harcelant l'elfe de petites pics acides.

Cependant, si il y avait bien un point à ne pas aborder dans une conversation avec un elfe, c'était sans nul doute ce qu'on appelait chez eux « la maladie de l'Age ».

Legolas était en effet un des dernier né du peuple elfique. D'abord race à l'égal des dieux, belle, forte et douée pour tout les arts, les millions d'années vécues en Terre du milieu avait peu à peu tari la joie de vivre du peuple elfique.

Dans ce monde en perpétuel mouvement, Legolas et les siens étaient des êtres immuable...

Pour un elfe, le monde avançait avec une rapidité vertigineuse. A peine avait-il l'idée de cueillir une fleure que la beauté de cette dernière s'évanouissait dans ses doigts.

A peine serrait-il la main d'un ami que ce dernier devait le quitter pour un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais droit.

Et petit à petit, lentement, le peuple elfique avait cessé de s'accroire, regardant la vie se dérouler devant lui avec mélancolie.

Les elfes ne voulaient plus rentrer dans les conflits des hommes, désespérés de ne pouvoir enlever la haine des cœurs des générations suivantes.

Plus aucun elfes n'était par ailleurs né après Legolas, comme si le temps de cette splendide espèce connaissait à présent son apogée.

Legolas demeurait à présent seul. Unique héritier d'un royaume ne devenant aux oreilles du monde que contes de bonnes femmes.

Souvent, Legolas regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi ses parents en terre d'exil. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon souffrir d'une tranquillité austère alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour changer la face du monde ?

Legolas ne se faisait certes pas d'illusions, néanmoins, il espérait...Oui... Il espérait...

Distrait par ses pensées, le jeune elfe mis un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait continué de descendre ces escaliers interminables.

Où pouvaient-ils bien mener d'ailleurs ? Aux confins de la terre ? Vers les derniers représentant des Balrogs ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours s'attendre au pire ? Pour ne pas être déçu de la triste réalité de l'existence ?

Legolas soupira de désespoir sans pour autant stopper sa descente aux enfers.

Mais cette porte ne se trouvait-elle pas dans l'ancienne salle des archives des nains, là où, disait-on, était regroupé l'ensemble des savoirs d'Aulë ?

Le dieu forgeron et maître en tous les arts ? Peut-être qu'au bout de cet escalier, résidait un moyen de sauver une espèce de l'extinction ?

L'espoir donna des ailes au prince de Mirkwood, le portant toujours plus loin dans les entrailles d'un passé enterré depuis l'aube des temps.

Un lieu où se trouverait toutes les solutions pour que la terre du milieu redevienne un lieu d'abondance et de prospérité !

Se fut la dernière pensée qui surgit dans l 'esprit du jeune rêveur avant que ce dernier ne se cogne durement le nez contre une porte de fer, froide et dure.

C'était loin de ce que Legolas avait imaginé. La salle était circulaire, entourée d'une forêt de colonnes en marbre bleu, rouge, jaune et vert.

Les arches se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres, pour atteindre le centre de la pièce en une magnifique œuvre architectural.

Le lieu aurait pu être beau si il n'avait été agrémenté de toiles d' araignées, tapissant les murs et voilant le centre de la pièce d'un tapi opaque et incrustée d'une poussière vieille de plusieurs ages.

Legolas était sur le point d'oser un pas lorsq'une main vint brusquement se poser sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, il fut si tôt rassuré en reconnaissant le visage familier du vieux magicien.

-Je craignait que cet escalier ne nous mène à un autre cul de sac, l'informa Gandalf en avançantvers l'étrange pièce qui s'offrait à eux.

-C'était inconscient de ta part de prendre les devant sans nous attendre Legolas. Le sermona Aragorn neuvesement, preuve qu'il avait réellement dû s'inquiéter pour lui.

Les autres membre de la fraternité l'accompagnait aussi et Legolas se sentit soudain idiot d'avoir fait cavalier seul.

C'était cependant comme si tout son corps avait répondu à un irrépressible besoin de continuer à descendre cet escalier.

-Je propose de nous scinder en deux groupes afin de trouver une sortie, proposa Boromir en écartant devant lui un gigantesque pans de toile d' araignée.

Après quelques instants, tout en visitant les lieux à la recherche d'un passage, Legolas comprit qu'il n'avait pas été mis avec Gimli par hasard.

-A propos de ce que j'ai dis ce soir...Commença le nain d'un air mal à l'aise.

-N'en parlons plus, le coupa Legolas. Tu as dis cela sur le coup de la tristesse et je ne t'en tient pas rancune. Termina-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Le nain balançait sa hache nerveusement, toujours honteux des paroles qu'il avait proféré à l'encontre de l'elfe.

-Tu sais, avoua finalement Gimli, les nains sont moins nombreux à chaque siècle qui passe...A ce rythme là, nous ne seront bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne, des mythes pour les humains. Je suis peiné d'être le seul représentant de ma race pour ce voyage. Il y a encore 50 ans, nous étions une douzaine à prendre les routes pour chasser le dragon...J'ai peur Legolas, ^par ma barbe, je meurs de trouille à l'idée que les miens ne parcours plus jamais la terre à la recherche de gloire et de richesse...

Legolas inspira lentement, émeut par l'aveu sincère que le nain venait de faire pour justifier son comportement.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il le comprenait parfaitement. Il éprouvait lui même les même craintes depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

-Mon peuple aussi n'est plus ce qu'il était...Avoua à son tour le pince de Mirkwood. Si les nains n'osent plus sortir le bout du nez de leurs mines, sache que je suis le seul de ma forêt à avoir osé l'aventure depuis bien des années. Je crois qu'un jour, seul les hommes parcourons la terres du milieu sans crainte qu'une autre race soit là pour lui faire concurrence.

-L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, intervint Gimli. Je doute que jamais cette race trouve la paix et l'hamonie avec la terre Mère.

-Tu as sans doute raison ami nain...Murmura Legolas plus pour lui même que pour son compagnon. Mais dis moi, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, sais-tu à quoi cette pièce servait avant quelle ne soit déserté ?

-Hélas non, avoua le nain d'un air contrit. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel lieu. Cependant, l'entrée à la salle des archives était si restreinte que je ne suis pas surprit que le secret ai été enterré avec ses gardiens.

-Il y avait un corbeau et un aigle sur la porte qui est apparu tout à l'heure, se souvint Legolas. Sais-tu ce qu'ils signifiaient ?

-Lorsque ces deux rapaces se tiennent l'un à l'autre pas leurs serres, c'est principalement un symbole d'alliance chez les nains. Une communion entre la connaissance et intelligence, mais aussi entre le savoir faire et l'innovation .Un symbole de renouveau si on préfère.

-Et concernant le dragon autour d'eux ? Demanda Legolas de plus en plus intéressé par les dires du maître nain.

-Pour ça...Bredouilla le nain, les yeux remplis d'effrois, je crois que nous avons ici la solution...

Tournant les yeux vers ce qui avait à ce point choqué le nain, l'elfe retenu à son tour un cris de surprise.

C'était, à ne pas en douter, un corps recouvert d'écailles et déposé en spirale à travers toute la pièce.

Les nombreuses toiles d' araignées avaient jusqu'ici caché l'affreuse vérité qui sévissait en ces lieux.

N'osant le toucher, Legolas tendis l'oreille afin de savoir si la créature respirait ou non.

Lorsqu'il vit Gandalf arriver à leur rencontre la mine défaite, Legolas savait que lui aussi avait compris qu'un monstre pire que tout gobelin, orques ou esprit du feu avait séjourné dans cette pièce.

-Comment une telle créature à pu finir ici! S'écria Boromir avec rage. Un dragon ! Rien que ça !

-Je crois qu'il pourrait bien s'agir de la carcasse du dragon Ancalagon. Les informa Gandalf tout en caressant du bout des doigts les écailles d'un noir profond de la créature. Bien que sa description est réduite au strict minimum dans les livres d'histoire d'Avalon, on dit qu'il possédait une robe de couleur noir. Il était par ailleurs considéré comme « le plus grand de tous les dragon".

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une carcasse de dragon vient faire ici? Demanda Sam d'une voix rterrifiée.

\- C'est un mystère auquel nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre maintenant. Dépêchons-nous de trouver une issu et fichons le camp d'ici. Cette endroit me donne froid dans le dos. Commanda Aragorn.

Tandis que ses compagnons s'activaient d'autant plus à sortir de cet antre infernal, les yeux de Legolas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retourner inlassablement regarder la carcasse de l'animal.

Quel fou avait bien pu jouer à cacher ici la dépouille d'un des plus grand monstre que la terre du milieu ai connue ?

Le corps de l'animal serpentait en spiral tout autour de la pièce, mais ne semblait toutefois pas aussi grands qu'il avait imaginé au départ.

En quelques enjambées, ils se retrouva au centre de la chambre et aperçu finalement la tête de la créature.

Jamais Legolas n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Le museau aplati de la créature laissait imaginer une mâchoire qui aurait pu broyer le corps d'un cheval en un coup de dents.

L'arrière de sa tête était composé d'une étrange crête, aussi fine qu'un voile.

Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient tels deux émeraudes aux orbes dorées et brillantes comme des talismans dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Le cœur de Legolas fit alors un saut dans sa poitrine.

Ces yeux, bien vivants, le regardaient sans pour autant être animés par la soif de sang d'une bête monstrueuse.

Toutefois, Legolas avait la sensation qu'en le regardant ainsi, on le dépouillait de son corps pour voir uniquement que son âme.

La créature cligna des yeux de ses étranges paupières transplantes et l'elfe fut alors certain que ce dragon était bel et bien en vie.

Legolas avait le souffle coupé. On disait des dragons qu'ils étaient vicieux et intelligents. Si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une sortie, la créature les tuerait tous.

Soudain, l'animal émit un son plaintif, presque désespéré.

Désespéré ? Se questionna l'elfe en reculant d'un pas face au chagrin qui se dégageait de la créature.

L'animal cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux avant de finalement relever sa tête du sol, ce qui le rendit encorne plus terrifiant.

Legolas trébucha en arrière tant il fut surprit du mouvement. Néanmoins, il resta au sol, sachant pertinemment que son épée ne pourrait rien faire contre un tel colosse.

Il s'attendait à être dévoré vivant lorsque deux naseaux s'approchèrent de lui pour sentir son odeur.

Le souffle chaud du dragon sur sa chevelure ne fut pourtant pas une sensation désagréable et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que l'animal le fixait toujours avec la même intensité.

Legolas se savait totalement inconscient, il ne résistât pas néanmoins à tendre la main vers le reptile.

Sa paume rencontra alors une matière fraîche et lisse. Une sorte de gargouillement sortie de la gorge de la bête, qui avait très clairement l'air d'apprécier la caresse.

Lentement la créature baissa la tête et l'elfe comprit qu'elle lui proposait de s'appuyer sur l'une de ses cornes pour se relever.

Gandalf et les autre étaient là eux aussi, n'osant intervenir tant la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux était ahurissante.

\- Je suis Legolas, Fils de Thranduil, prince des Elfes de la Forêt de Mirkwood. Se présenta m'elfe d'un ton solenel.

Mais la créature ne dit mot et se contenta de tourner la tête vers les autres membres de la fraternité.

Tous se placèrent soudainement devant Fredon, par réflexe pour protéger ce dernier.

-Ils sont mes compagnons, intervint Legolas en s'interposant à son tour entre ses amis et le dragon.

L'animal fit à petit accout de son museau sur l'épaule de l'elfe pour signifier qu'il avait comprit.

Instinctivement, la main de Legolas retourna flatter le cou de l'animal, comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un gros cheval.

-Par le dieu à longue barde ! S'écria le nain. Moi qui pensait que tout les dragons étaient terribles et cruels !

-Pouvons-nous approcher ? Demanda timidement Frondon à Legolas.

-Je penses que si il en avait voulu à nos vies, nous ne serions à présent qu'un joyeux barbecue, souris l'elfe en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

-Il semble encore jeune...Nota Gandalf avec perplexité. Moi qui pensait que Smaug était le dernier...

La créature parut soudain prendre de l'intérêt pour le vieux magicien. Tout comme Legolas, Gandalf ne put résister à l'envi de tâter de ses doigts la splendides peau couverte d'écailles de l'animal.

A la surprise de tous, la créature émis un bourdonnement qui ne faisait aucun doute sur la raison d'un tel tapage interne : le dragon ronronnait de plaisir.

Bientôt, c'est l'ensemble des hobbits qui se mirent à gratter le cou du monstre.

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de rire d'incrédulité avant de se joindre aux réjouissances.

Lorsque le regard émeraude du dragon retournèrent vers Legolas, ce dernier pu sentir l'intelligence émanent de ses yeux.

-Que fais-tu en de tels lieux mon ami ? Demanda doucement l'elfe à la créature.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le dragon écarta ses pattes de ce qui semblait être un rocher.

Toutefois, lorsque l'elfe se fut approché, le doute ne fut plus permis. Une boule vint se former dans la gorge du mirkwoodien.

\- Une tombe ? Comprit-il. Tu gardes une tombe ?

\- Les dragons ne garde-t-il pas plutôt des trésors qu'il protège jalousement ? Cracha un Gimli incrédule.

Aragorn et Gandalf s'approchèrent de la stèle. Cependant, le temps avait effacé toutes traces d'un quelconque nom inscrit sur la pierre.

Les mystères entourant cet animal ne faisaient que s'accumuler et Legolas se sentit frustré.

-Je pensais que les dragons étaient doué de paroles...Anvança Boromir qui n'avait oser un pas vers la créature.

-Peut-être que tout ces siècles enfermée sous la mine lui ont fait perdre raison, répondit Gandalf, peu convaincu de ses propres paroles.

-Cela ne me dis rien qui vaille...S'enquis Gimli en resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur sa hache. C'est peut-être un piège de Sauron pour retrouver l'anneau...

-Il n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité ! S'enerva Fredon. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne fait que veiller sur une tombe ! De plus, n'a-t-on pas dit que le feu des dragons pouvait détruire l'anneau ?

\- On dit en effet que le feu d'un dragon est capable de fondre et de consumer les Anneaux de Puissance, déclara Gandalf. Mais il n'existe cependant aucun dragon dont la flamme soit assez chaude pour faire du mal à l'Anneau Unique, l'Anneau Souverain, car celui-là a été fait par Sauron lui-même.

Tous parurent dépité par la nouvelle.

-Moi qui pensait que la chance nous souriait enfin...Soupira Frodon d'un air morne.

La tristesse du garçon éveilla soudain la curiosité du dragon qui s'approcha à nouveau du hobbit.

La fraternité hésita une nouvelle fois à s'interposer. Tous était néanmoins curieux de voir ce que le dragon désirait.

Il renifla le petit homme et...Éternua sans retenue, comme si le hobbit portait sur lui une odeur insupportable.

Merry et Pippin se tordaient de rire et Sam se contenait avec difficulté pour ne pas exploser lui aussi.

Frondon était couvert des pieds à la tête de morve de dragon.

-Charmant ! S'exclama Aragorn, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- On ne peut pas dire que l'anneau soit d'un attrait quelconque pour notre jeune ami ! Ris Gandalf avec bonne humeur.

-Peut-être pouvons nous demander à cet animal de le détruir. Suggéra finalement Gimli, convaincu à présent que la créature était inoffensive.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Frodon plaça l'anneau au sol et Legolas intima à la bête de bruler l'objet.

Toujours à leur plus grande surprise, la créature, candide, s'exécuta.

Une flamme verte surgit alors de sa gueule pour illuminer la pièce.

Jamais Legolas n'aurait imaginé qu'à tout instant, la créature aurait pu les éliminer d'une seule gerbe de flammes.

Hélas, au grand désespoir du porteur, l'anneau demeura intact.

\- C'est ce que je craignais...Se désola Gandalf. L'anneau ne peux être détruit que dans les laves bouillonnantes du mont Destin, là même où il a été forgé.

-Que faisons nous à présent Gandalf ? Demanda Fredon tout en prenant garde de ne pas se brûler en ramassant l'anneau.

Le Hobbit était blanc comme un linge et Legolas se doutait que l'expérience avait du être douloureuse pour lui.

-Nous allons finir la nuit ici, les informa le magicien. Je crains hélas qu'il fasse faire marche arrière après après avoir pris un peu de repos. On dirait que cette salle ne comporte aucune issue...

Et tous s'exécutèrent, exténués par cette nuit qui s'était prolongée d'une manière que personne n'aurait pu anticiper.

A la surprise du groupe, le dragon prit une attitude protectrice avec Frodon. L'animal déplia une de ses gigantesque aile pour en faire une couverture de fortune au hobbit.

Jamais Legolas n'aurait pensé qu'une telle créature pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'empathie.

Personne n'avait en effet remarqué que le porteur de l'anneau grelottait de fièvre. Cependant, l'animal eut vite fait de prendre en charge le garçon, le gardant confortablement installé et au sec.

Legolas était sur le point de préparer une infusion d'herbe pour le Hobbit lorsqu'il entendit un étrange son. Ou plutôt un chant si on y réfléchissait bien.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'humain dans une telle mélodie.

Legolas comprit que c'était le dragon qui chantaitt pour bercer le hobbit dans son sommeil.

La musique était à la fois proche de celle des oiseaux et celui d'un instrument à corde. Jamais de sa longue vie Legolas n'avait entendu complainte similaire. C'était d'une intrigante subtilité pour une oreille avisée et l'elfe ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce son inédit.

-Quand Bilbo apprendra ça ! Plaisanta Gandalf en allumant sa pipe. Lui qui se ventait d'être le hobbit qui a réveillé le terrible Smaug, voilà que son neveu entrera dans l'histoire comme le demi-homme qui s'est fait bordé par un dragon...

Tous rirent à la plaisenterie, même Fredon qui commençait déjà à tomber dans les bras de Lorien (*Valar, dieu du sommeil et du rêve).

Legolas en profita pour sortir sa lyre pour accompagner l'animal dans sa berceuse. Il voulu chanter un hymne à la gloire de la curieuse rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire en cette nuit.

_Dans le Gouffre Noir, conte funèbre_

_Scintille ses éclailles aux reflets de ténèbres_

_C'est une tombe sans nom qu'il garde,_

_De ses yeux émeureudes il vous regarde_

_Veillant sur le sommeil éternel d'un inconnu_

_Un si pieux trésor, pour un dragon qui l'aurait cru ?_

Legolas chanta ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout les membres de la fraternité soient tombé endormi. Il parti alors s'asseoir aux côtés de l'animal qui s'était tue à son approche.

\- Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps tu demeures en ces lieux...Chuchotta-t-il, persuadé que le dragon comprenait ses paroles.

\- J'aurait bien aimé savoir qui peut bien reposer sous ces pierres, continua l'elfe, mais je crains que ce secret n'en reste un à jamais...

Le dragon vint lui chatouiller la tête de son souffle chaud et l'elfe perdit momentanément l'accablement qui lui tiraillait le cœur pour finalement s'abandonner au rire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi léger, la présence de la créature avait eut pour mystérieux don de l'apaiser.

Alors, se sentant soudain épuisé, Legolas se coucha lui aussi sous l'aile protectrice de l'animal et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà pour ce soir.

Comme vous l'aurait peut-être deviné, un chapitre sur deux se passera en terre du milieu. Qui sait...Les deux histoire se rejoindront peut-être à la fin ?

Bonne soirée à vous,

LDDW


End file.
